When Left Unchecked
by BEJ
Summary: This is why someone always stops the 'Keith stories'.   This is indeed a Keith story, so if you hate them, don't read it.  WARNING: CONTAINS PROFUSE MISSPELLING TO SIMULATE A DRAWL     **Please review. Negative or positive, I enjoy reading them.


**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own any character in this video game, nor do I have any affiliation with the system, or the game producers, creators, any of the other things I'm sure I'm forgetting to mention and wehn in Rmoe you sluohd porbblaly do as the Rmnoas do. The gvnoremnet is crorput and nedes to be orevwothrn and really, I honestly doubt anyone really reads the disclaimers this far in. Tsehe wdors are not gbbirseih. Either way I'm sure this might be a little bit out of character, as this might be my first time writing him. Blah blahbity blah, if you regularly read disclaimers, you know what these usually say, this is the same thing. Now get to the story. Aslo, if you raed tihs all rhigt, I ddni't autclaly maen it. It's 4am and my brain is rndoam.**

**WARNING: MUCH THE PURPOSEFUL MISSPELLING TO SIMULATE A DRAWL.**

**When Left Unchecked**

It was quiet. It was seriously waaay too quiet. There wasn't even any Zombies or Witches around right now. They'd found themselves a Haven of sorts, and everyone was just… sitting there. Silently. It was to be expected after that last town they'd passed through. And it was driving the overalls-wearing Georgian absolutely nuts. He leaned back against the wall he was sitting by with a laugh. It never failed. There was always something that reminded him of that old friend of his.

"Yanno. Dere were dis one time, me an' Keith got usselves in one helluva a fight. Dagged ol' Sonuvabitch din talk ta me fer weeks. I thunk I were gonna hafta do sumtin' REAL drastic ta get 'im ta stop bein' such a mule 'bout shit. Funny too, we was on'y fightin' cuz 'e spotted me an' dis real cute girl 'e were goin' afta. Couldn' tell 'im what we was doin' fer real, cuz she din' wan' 'im ta know." He paused for a few seconds here, used to being stopped at about this point in all his stories. Well, when no one said anything, he took that as the go-ahead for a real good one.

"See, dat buddy a mine Keith been goin' wit dis chick about a month, an' 'e were head _ova_ for 'er. So 'e dun come 'cross me an' dis girl talkin', y'hea? An' den dat girl wen' an' HUGGED me an' KISSED me right 'bout 'ere." He tapped his cheek right at the corner of his mouth with one finger. "Course I'm thinkin' now I mighta been blushin' like some dang lil' ol' girl right outta dang ol' school wha foun' 'erself in fronta one a dem _movie _stars or sumtin'. She were one real looker if'n I _ever _saw one, I tell you wha'." He slid down the wall slightly so he was lounging more as he fiddled with the sleeves of his overalls where they were tied around his waist. "If'n it weren't she were my best bud's girl, I'da tapped dat."

"An' den when ol' Keith saw dat, 'e turnt inna one a dem thins like on dem vidya games… Berserker. Sumtin' like dat. Dun decked me clean in da mouth, 'e did. Couldn' 'splain neither, cuz dat girl were still standin' right ova dere-" He pointed to an empty place just to his left. "-an' she still weren't ready ta be tellin' 'im no nothing' 'bout all dem secrets she been keepin'. Thunked I were tryin' ta take 'way 'is lady."

"So afta Keith got dun cleanin' da street wit me, dat cute lil' girl dun walked right on up to 'im an slapped 'im. Den 'e wen' on tellin' 'er 'e couldn' trus' neither of us an' 'e goes stormin' off all mad like. Now I knew where 'e was agonna be headin' to, an' I knew 'e needed ta be coolin hisself down some afore I coul' even talk ta 'im, an' den dere's dat girl standin' dere in da street, cryin'. See now what ol' Keith din' know was what dat girl been hidin'. I kep' tryin' ta talkin 'er inta tellin' 'im, bu' she din' wanna be no _burden, y'hea?"_

_"See she were jes' gettin' ready ta tellin' 'im 'bout it when all dis dun happened. Bu' nex' time 'e seen 'er, 'e broke it off an' was sayin' 'ow 'e nevah wan'ed ta seen 'er nevah 'gain an' she dun gone an' run off ta Holy Jesus knows where an she ain't nevah come back yet I know of. Sad thin, dat... one a da secrets she were keepin was she were pregnan' wit 'is kid. An' I guess I mighta been bein' a lil' selfish when I din' tell 'im afta she lef'. Din' wan' 'im ta leave ta go afta 'er... Nevah gotta chance ta tell 'im afore 'e got hisself infected..." He slid to sitting upright, where he circled his arms around his knees lightly. "...Tried tellin' 'im afta a while... Don' think 'e unnerstood me..." His laughing expression from a joyful walk down memory lane had faded to a listless grey expression, eyes closed and obviously threatening tears. "...Wasn' too long afta dat... dat I... had ta-" _

_It was Nick who spoke then, cutting off his words. "Overalls, would you kindly shut the Hell up?" _

_Ellis blinked himself out of the horrible stupor that had been draining into him. "...'Kay den... No prob..." He looked gratefully across at Nick, trying to decide whether that was an act of kindness, trying to keep him from having to relive that day, or if he really just didn't care._

_"Damn, now I need a cigarette..." _

_A/N : Go ahead. Try to read this out loud. I dare you._


End file.
